It's Only You
by Helpless-Lemon
Summary: Ozpin writes a letter for Oscar. Inspired by the recent Steven Universe finale, written quickly as a plot bunny.


Oscar Pine,

I have walked this earth for many eons, traipsing through many centuries, living through so many different lives. I bonded souls with so many different experiences, different lifespans, with a unique combination of personality traits that eventually become my own. Their names and faces sometimes escape me with how long I've lived, with how long I've worked towards my goal.

You remind of so many of them, but you are also something completely new entirely. I'm more than familiar with the feeling of frustration whenever I don't tell my hosts the full truth, but if works in unexpected ways with your strong will. The fear when you first heard me speak was the first out of many centuries where it was accompanied by curiosity. The panic of your first fight had the rush of adrenaline that was sorely missed among my other forms.

With every comparison, I keep wondering on what would have happened if this war with Salem never occurred. Not just on a world-wide scale, but also on the personal one as well. The people I've met, the people I've become, and those I've changed for my pursuits. If none of this had ever happened, what would they have become without me? Would the world be better off without the meddling of an old soul like me? Would the lives I've altered have benefitted in my absence?

It's a question that occurs in times of quiet, during the uneasy peace that would occur. I've done this for every group I've ever been involved in, especially this one. I am to blame for many different things, but I'd like to think that I did a measure of good for the vast amount of time I've been on Remnant. I have to think like that now, with my goals finally being reached.

Salem's gone. I never thought I would be able to say these words and have them be true, at least not within this age. But despite my feelings on the matter, my plans have finally become a reality. Celebrations are underway, with people singing in the streets in victory, loved ones reuniting and rejoicing at this very minute. But in this victory, _our_ victory, I still can't relax.

I realize now, for the first time in a long while, I don't know what to do with myself. There is no war to fight anymore. No enemy in the shadows waiting to strike, waiting to dismantle all I've worked for. I sincerely don't know what to do.

I suppose I could rebuild Beacon once again. And even though Salem may be gone, the Grimm are still a threat to watch out for. Faunus rights will be an ongoing issue, despite recent steps forward. But it's already being handled by capable people who don't need my meddling anymore. And they most likely wouldn't want me to anyway.

With every life I've lived, the people whose souls I shared, only one constant came up; eventually, the host would accept me. We would become one with each other, our memories becoming part of a longer narrative. But then it would only be just me in there with no one else to talk to. They would be _me_ , taken into the fold. I would do this so I can take one step forward into finishing the conflict that took so many lives, consuming my own so many different times.

I feel that point, the moment where we will follow that process soon. We will become a part single entity, another part of the fold. Another chapter in an otherwise long story, one that I previously thought would have no end.

However, it will end this time. I'm making sure of it.

I'm bowing out of control this time. It will be strange and overwhelming when it happens to you, when I become you. I have lived a long life and the memories will take a while to adjust too. I know, I've experienced it countless times. You will know experiences someone your age hasn't had the time to go through, gain skills that would normally take years to master. The knowledge you'll gain will be vast. But it will you at the reigns, not me.

You'll know why I'm doing this when it happens. I'm an old man whose made many mistakes, more than any person has a right to. My purpose is done and there is simply no need for me anymore. And at this point, I can easily say I deserve a well-earned rest.

I'm tired, Oscar. I've been tired for a very long time. And it's about time to pass the torch. And it would be a waste to erase someone as good as you from this world before you can reach your own potential.

I want to see my children again. Maybe I'll see Salem on the other side as well. Hopefully she'll be happy to see me.

Live a long, happy life of your choosing. You can do whatever you want, become the person you want to be. Date Ms. Rose, bond with Mr. Arc, run a school, or even go back to farming. It is _your_ life that I'm making sure to give you.

It will be only you. Be the best version of you can be. That's is the only thing that want now.

I'll see you on the other side.

Thank You,

Ozpin


End file.
